My unusual teacher
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Just in, I'm bad at summary. NarutoxOC


** An unusual teacher part 1: Training hard**

**Author**: Red-Hot Habanero, Namikaze Kushina09, KudouShinichiRan04, Tonegawa Rie23, Uzumaki Kasa25

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto beside my little OC's

**Genre**: Adv, parody, hurt/comfort, romance, suspense

**Rated**: T for languages

**Warning**: Can you read while your eyes closed? *Of course not!*

**Pairing**: Naruto Kushina (this was an OC)

**Summary**: Kakashi ditched Naruto, so he was taking care by Ebisu. However, they made a bet, but if this bet goes wrong and what if Naruto had a smarter head, yet higher luck? What will happens now? Of course, it's AU! You just so damn oblivious to obvious!

**Appearances and personality**: Both were in my profile! Check them out! *talking to myself

**Nice to meet you all (my imaginary friends)! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: the redhead that was Kushina (arc train)**

"Where's Sasuke's room?"

"Sasuke-sama is currently not taking any visitors," The suster replied.

"What?!" Naruto shouted furiously. "Why? Why I can't while Kakashi-sensei can?"

"I cannot say..." The suster replied again, in a bit annoyed tone.

"Hey, _**nee-chan**_, why?"

Kakashi coincidentally walked in and see Naruto trying to get Sasuke's room number; also, he seemed annoy the suster too.

"Naruto, be quiet inside the hospital," Kakashi said with a straight face (he wore a facemask; well...let's call it straight eyes, okay?).

"Hey! Hey! I have a favor to ask," Naruto runs toward Kakashi.

"You do not have to say anymore, I knew you would come to me. So, I found someone to supervise your training."

Naruto pouted childishly with eyes closed (didn't know how he does it, but oh well), "Why?! I want _**you**_, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said stubbornly while pointing at Kakashi face...mask. *funny...

"I have something to do, so I don't have time to look after you," Kakashi wore a bored expression. Well, he does it nearly every time, so this not creep the author anymore.

Naruto crossed his arms to his chest with an 'idiot thoughtful expression that was used only by Uzumaki Naruto'. After he _**finally**_ figured it out, he screamed (eyes still closed, damn this, how the hell he does it?!) while pointing his finger at Kakashi, "I got it! You're going to train Sasuke!"

"Don't get mad. I found a much better teacher for you than me," He said with ensuring tone.

"Dare, '_**dattebayo**_?" Naruto clearly still looked disappointed.

And, with this, a secretly pervert teacher like Kakashi stepped in the conversation (sukebe sensei).

"That would be me!"

Naruto gazed at his shoulder, and quickly realizing whom the person is, "Aaa! You're the...closet pervert!" He said, a little dramatically.

Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust when he realized that Ebisu was who will be training him. He wanted to curse Kakashi this instant.

The person, the 'closet pervert' fixes his glasses, "How impolite." This was apparently Ebisu. Not caring then. LEAVE ALL OF YOU!

=================== Ebisu returns! I will not allow shamelessness! ================== End immediately

Well, we should really leave the Ebisu, Kakashi, and Naruto talk. That would be boring. Really, the two of three practically a living pervert here, and I hate— I mean, I really, really HATE perverts. God knows their existences were banned from the women.

"Bunshin no jutsu, ka?" Naruto mutters at himself when he sees Ebisu standing at the top of the bridge. "That's too easy!" Naruto quickly created a bunshin, and he mistook the amount of chakra because he haven't been tried to create one clone. Unknowingly created an explosion bunshin AKA Bunshin daibakuha. He sends his bunshin to the REAL Ebisu to surprise him by disperse his clone when Ebisu sees the clone. Apparently, that works well. Well, it was works too well. Because Naruto hadn't expected the bunshin to explode not just gone as usually it does. The exploded bunshin hurt Ebisu and send him to the ground with face first. Ebisu pride has wounded with this.

"Ebisu-sensei! Are you okay?" Naruto approached the fallen teacher.

"I failed myself...you pass, Naruto-_**kun**_," Ebisu said, still in disbelief he been defeated by a mere genin. If it was a chuunin, he still accepted it, but by a genin? That was unacceptable. However, he still acknowledges it. He was a proud special Jounin after all, and he cannot go back on his words. For once, he wants to look cool and shows that he was an elite teacher to Naruto. "I will withdraw from your training completely and will talk to Kakashi-_**kun**_ about your training..." with that, he fainted. *author face palm

Oh god, no. I forgot to explain the bet between Naruto and Ebisu didn't I? Well, it was just a simple bet that if Naruto able to leave Ebisu who chased him down, Ebisu will go back from being sensei for Naruto and will talk to Kakashi to give Naruto training. However if not...he will have the consequences of being tutelage under the secret pervert.

Naruto checked Ebisu pulse and found that Ebisu was just fainted. However, there is a problem here... "Ebisu-sensei? No, don't fainting around like this! How can you talk to Kakashi-sensei if you get unconscious yourself?!" Naruto shouted dramatically and fell to his knees. All of sudden, he heard a footsteps approaching him.

"Hey, kid? What are you doing here?" The voice seems feminine. Naruto looked up from his depression. "You seemed quite desperate...something happens?" She asked.

"It's the tournament that coming in a month...," Naruto said still with depression. "I don't have a teacher to teach me...how can I possibly win if I didn't get stronger...? This can't be happening~..." Naruto wailed like a baby in the middle of a street.

Kushina sweatdrop when she heard Naruto wailing. Certainly weird for a teenage boy to act like a baby who had no mommy. Wait. Perhaps the boy didn't have a mommy. Or so she thought. She didn't know how right she was. Well, she was never like to talk about someone past, so she keeps the impression to herself.

"Oi...shut up and quit it already! Your wailing is hurting my ears!" Kushina stomped her foot to the ground and let a certain amount for strength to let the ground cracked, without _**any**_ amount of chakra. Naruto immediately stopped his 'activity' to acting like a spoiled brat.

"How do you do that, _**nee-chan**_?" Naruto asked while looked up. This is the first time Naruto looked at Kushina. Naruto eyes trailed to check (peek) Kushina appearances. Kushina were wearing a dark short-sleeved t-shirt with whirlpool emblem at the shoulders. She wear green vest over the t-shirt with white zipper. She wore a mid-calf length black shinobi pants. Kushina let her hair down to her knees with her strands of a fiery red hair framed both side of her face. She wore a bluish black clip that parts her bangs to her left. Overall, Kushina was a beautiful teenage girl with her dark blue eyes.

"Do what?" Kushina frowned a bit. She looked at the ground and she got the ground under her cracked in one direction without her knowing. She must do it unconsciously. "Oh, this was a result of training of course! Ops..." Kushina clamped her mouth shut with widening eyes. Oh, she keeps her secret all right until this day...well, she doomed.

"Are you a Kunoichi, _**nee-chan**_?" Naruto said, suspiciously. "You look like a civilian...and certainly not a Kunoichi." He said, finally. Then, he realized that Kushina was... "Are you training to be a kunoichi but you don't go through the academy...?" He keeps the massage hidden under these words.

Kushina keep her downcast expression nevertheless still answered, "You got me," She said and she bends to her knees. "I was training as a kunoichi without any permission from the elders or the Hokage because...they thought of me as a failure. Since then, I want to let them know that in this world, there is no word of failure...just genius and moron...and I am the moron, has to work hard to achieve the great thing..."

Naruto felt guilty, "Hey, don't be like that. It's not like I was going to report this to the Hokage or the elders...you can trust me!" Naruto give a grin at Kushina who smiled knowing her secret remained save.

"Are you sure?" Kushina said, a little unsure.

"Yes."

"Well...thank you," Kushina got up and dusted her clothes. "Well...do you say that you need a teacher earlier?" She questioned. Naruto nodded, not knowing where this is going. Kushina looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her face brightened in a few seconds. "How about me being your teacher? This going to be awesome, I just knew it! Please accept this rare offer!" Kushina clamped both her hands in attempt to pleading.

"What?" Naruto mutter. "OK. If you insist, of course," He said unknowingly repeated a certain person words in the afterlife *Minato*.

"YAY!" Kushina quickly gave a hug to Naruto, and of course being shorter, Naruto meet Kushina left shoulder. "My name is Kushina! Nice to meet you!" She freeing Naruto from her hug and let Naruto to introduce himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, without any arrogance in it. Well, he not a bastard, so he didn't introduce himself like a certain asshole.

"From now on, we are friends! When I am, teaching you something, you have to call me Kushina-_**sensei**_! Of course, when you teaching me something I have to call you Naruto-_**senpai**_," Kushina spoke with her still big grin. Naruto smiled goofily.

This day was not so bad after all. He just got a strong teacher to teach him!

PS: Weird. Certainly weird, right? Are you didn't understand? I didn't either...

**Chapter 2: Training, training, and more training **

**Days 2, 29 days to go**

"Today, we'll be learning Fuuinjutsu, my second favourite subject!" Kushina said happily.

"Kushina-sensei? Is this gonna be useful in my match against Neji?" Naruto raised his hand. Kushina clapped her hands.

"Of course! All subjects from the Shinobi art were useful!" Kushina chirped, but then she frowned. "Do you know that you are the Kyuubi jailer?" She asked carefully.

"Yes I know," Naruto answered without hesitation. He knows that everyone in the village know about his status as the Kyuubi container (people thought he was the Kyuubi reincarnation). "What about it?"

"The Kyuubi sealed inside you with the help of Shinigami...however, it seems that the Shinigami didn't do anything to your seal. He just separated the Kyuubi into half...and it seems that you just have the half of the Kyuubi inside you. However, you have the grumpy and easily angered Kyuubi inside your stomach...," Kushina explained. "Because of that, it will be difficult to control his chakra and go badass without training."

Naruto want to sweatdrop and laugh at Kushina choice of words but he stopped himself, and a realization hit him. "Wait...how do you know all of that?"

Kushina started to sweat, "Um...I take a look (peeked) at that Fuuin Shiki in your stomach...last night?" She stated?

Naruto face palm. He don't know why, but yesterday he got a feeling that Kushina will do that anyway. So, why he should be surprised? It was just...Kushina. He just barely knows her from yesterday! Not even 24 hours! "Hah...please continue."

"Okay," Kushina coughed, trying to like a professional. "Basically, if you master the Fuuinjutsu, which will be extremely difficult, you can understand that seal on your stomach...and can play with it, but not to alter the seal, just play the seal in some paper...and maybe you can understand what mystery that was held by that seal. I have to say, the Yondaime Hokage was a genius. SO FUCKING FREAKING GENIUS!" She suddenly shouted, causing Naruto to sweatdrop heavily at her childish antics, despite her already 15 year old. "Sorry, fan of Yondaime here..."

"Uh, I understand. I am here a fan of him too. Maybe you have to create a community for his fan?" Naruto joked lightly.

"Hem, I'll think about that," Apparently, Kushina take Naruto joke seriously. "Okay, Naruto. This is your training schedule for one month. Memorize it well, will you?" Kushina give a paper full with kanji and hiragana. Naruto looked at it and trying to memorized it as quickly as possible.

**Training schedule by Kushina for Uzumaki Naruto** *with evil and creepy chuckle that dangerously similar to Orochimaru in the background

**Day 2-9 (eat or drinking is not counted, free to do them as much as you want);**

**Morning Fuuinjutsu— for three hours**

**Stretch out— push up 200x, sit up 150x, running around Konoha 3x (can rest a bit for this training)**

**Concept of chakra control— four hours to learn water walking and mastering the tree walking**

**Sparring session to maintain strength and speed for thirty minutes (truthfully, your speed was kinda suck)**

**Learn to release a Genjutsu—2 hours (afternoon) **

**Basic Taijutsu— three hours (admit it, your Taijutsu was non-exist, right?) **

**Rest, sleep, do what you want, I don't care**

**Day 10-17 (still the same rules)**

**Learn about all clan in Konoha and possibly all in elemental nation— one hour (useful to learn about the Hyuugas)**

**Stretch out— push up 300x, sit up 250x, running around Konoha 5x (rest all you want for one hour after accomplishing this task)**

**Perfecting your chakra control— two hours (even if you cannot reach that Sakura girl control, you still can reach Sasuke chakra control)**

**Concept of chakra, all about chakra like shape manipulation— one hour (The Hyuuga like this concept, by the way)**

**Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu— four hours (they can be combined to be Jikuukan ninjutsu like Yondaime Hiraishin)**

**Taijutsu and Genjutsu— three hours (perfecting the style of the Taijutsu)**

**Sparring to help your own strength, speed, strategy at battle, to be calm and calculated at battle, be slippery like a fox!* *recommended**

**Rest for seven hours (no playing, just sleeping you idiot of a moron head!) **

**Day 18-25 (still the same rules, 'ya know!)**

**Test about history of Konoha and clan in Konoha— 1.5 hours (theory test! No complaining~)**

**Stretch out— push up 400x, sit up 300x, running around Konoha 8x (can't rest for all I care)**

**Improve your strength by brought a boulder to your back and walk in a straight line— two hours (fainted for all I care)**

**Improve your speed, reaction time, and refleks by doing a very dangerous training with weapons— two hours**

**Basic of Boujutsu— use Bo staff like Sandaime Hokage or Hiraishin special kunai like Yondaime Hokage for two hours**

**Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu— for three and half hours (do not care even if you already tired)**

**Taijutsu and sparring— two hours**

**Rest and sleeping~**

**Day 26-29**

**In morning, recall the history**

**Stretch out— push up 450x, sit up 350x, running around Konoha 10x (ganbatte, ne)**

**Speed, strength, refleks, speed of your eyes, damage hold for five hours**

**Fuuinjutsu again for three hours**

**Ninjutsu and Taijutsu for five hours**

**Free and rest**

**Day 30-31**

**Free but sparring in day 30 with me (Kushina) to see if you have improved yourself ***with this, the torture is officially come to an end

Naruto stared at the paper with horror look. Surely, were Kushina thought of him as human or a slave? He goes crazy with the rate of the training if he follow the training schedule. He was sure that in her mind, Kushina was already laughing like a crazy person at his unfortunate fate (he starting to sounds like Neji). She definitely wanted Naruto to suffer. Yeah, but she does care about Naruto career. She was caring yet strict, I guess. Oh, and mischievous too. Do not forget it.

"Well, let's get started, don't we?" Kushina said while holding to a large scroll to her hands, a mischievous smile at her face.

Oh, it was suck to be him, alright.

**Day 6, 25 days to go**

"Uh!" Naruto collapsed to the ground with face being the first to hit the earth.

"Naruto? What are you doing? Get up!" Kushina approached Naruto from the distance. "You just have barely finished the 'running around Konoha for 3 times!" She said firmly, placing a hand at Naruto heart and feel the beat of it. The beat of his heart running faster than normal. Of course, he just had to run three times around Konoha. And Konoha was big. Really, really big.

"You're a slave driver, _**nee-chan**_," Naruto said, try to stand to his knees, but failed miserably. "I wish the tournament start in six months or so..."

Kushina laughed, "Well, I just want you to be stronger than before. Moreover, the time we had was just a little, so you had to be patient with all the exercise that I give you. You know, you be strong once this over, right?" Kushina placed a hand at Naruto stomach, and as fast as Naruto trained eyes could follow, Kushina hands glowed green.

"You can do healing techniques too? Damn," Naruto muttered under his breath, earning an amused face from Kushina.

"Haha, you still didn't know anything about me..." Kushina eyes widened when she feel something different with something. "Naruto! Why is there a foreign seal above the Kyuubi seal?!" Kushina nearly went hysteric, "I just noticed it! It was the five element seal!" In addition, Kushina nearly screamed to the world. "Lift your shirt! Now!"

Naruto lifted his shirt, and exposed his bare stomach to Kushina. He just cannot resist Kushina commanding tone. He surely died if he does that anyway.

"Channel chakra to...wherever place you wants!" Naruto channeled his chakra to his foot. Now you can see that above the **Hakke Fuuin** there a **Gogyo Fuuin** (Five element seal) that messing with Naruto chakra control, energy, and concentration. In addition, it blocked the Kyuubi chakra that can leak out from **Shisho Fuuin** and be converting to Naruto's own chakra. "Hem...I see. It was easy to undo it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kushina statement. "Undo what?"

Kushina smirked victoriously and quickly yelled out, "Raise your hands!" In instinct, Naruto raised his hands to the air. Kushina prepared the 'Jutsu'.

"What are you—"

"**Gogyo kaiin** (Five element unsealer)!" Kushina roughly shoved her hands to the Five element seal, which was Naruto stomach, caused Naruto to gasp in pain and fall to his back, and quickly covered his stomach with his hands. "Why did you do that...," Naruto hissed in pain.

"I just help you and it helps. Trust me," Kushina eye smiled, making Naruto to think back to his teacher Kakashi who right now might be teaching that asshole of Sasuke stick up ass. "Now, have you felt a little different?" She asked.

Naruto paused. "I guess...I'm more relaxed than before. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Naruto-_**chibi**_!"

Naruto twitched in annoyance. He nearly wanted to prank Kushina...but quickly dismissed his thought to prank Kushina...that was nearly impossible to prank Kushina, as she herself was a prankster.

He was surely dead before his match to fight Neji if he even dares to prank her. He learns through experiences after all.

**Day 12, 19 days to go**

Kushina has just noticed it. The whisker marks. They weren't marks at all, but a seal. It was a complex seal, and an ordinary people cannot see them, like civilian or non-seal master but a master at seal can.

"Naruto, can I take a look at your whisker marks?" Kushina asked with serious expression.

"Em...yes?" Naruto said uncertain. What was she thinking this time? Before was the 'Gogyo Fuuin', now what?

Kushina traced her fingers to the whisker marks that belong to Naruto cheek. _**Hem**_, Kushina thought, _**this was more difficult than I thought...this seal...it was like a puzzle...**_

Naruto just keep quiet, not wanting to bother Kushina. He felt that Kushina intruding his private area (not that, you pervert, I mean, too close and dangerously so close to his face). Well, he and Kushina almost know each other for 12 days, but he still found himself feel awkward and uncomfortable around Kushina.

"I got it!" Kushina suddenly shouted in shock. "This...this was..."

This was the seal. The transfer ability seal.

"Naruto," Kushina spoke quietly. "This was the transfer ability seal."

"What?"

**Day 20, 11 days to go**

_**KONOHA'S HOT SPRINGS**_

"Emm, Kushina? Why are we here? I mean, are we supposedly training?" Naruto asked with confused face. "Are we gonna bath first before training?"

"Well, a hot springs is not bad, isn't?" Kushina smiled brightly. "Let's get in! Oh, and Naruto, you have to wash your hair...its smell kinda stink to me."

Naruto felt a bit offended at that, but did not reply to her words, just shook his head and quickly go in to the male bathhouse, and Kushina do the same, except Kushina go in to the female bathhouse.

"As I thought...hot springs is the best! All stress that I had to endure during training is almost gone!" Naruto relaxed under the hot water, he has a calm and peaceful look on his face. During training, his hair were already reaching his jaw line in the front and neck in the back, and his round face gone as well, but it still had its baby fat (Minato shape of face when he graduate from the academy).

"Ufu...ufu...ufu*..." *perverted giggle

Naruto opened his eyes in alarm when he heard the almost unnoticeable voice. Wandering his eyes, he found his target. Yes, during the training with Kushina, Naruto has developed some kind of ability to sense a pervert, even if it through eyes, body movement, and way of talking or laugh, he will knows where the pervert is.

When Naruto sees a glimpse of white-gray hair, he immediately thinks it was Kakashi. However, when he takes a closer look...he found that it was one of the Sannin, Jiraiya.

"That dark blue eyed woman was the most developed..."

Naruto snapped and he already beside Jiraiya in seconds, "Excuse me, shinobi-san...but could you remove your eyes...from the holes?" He asked rather nicely.

Jiraiya looked at beside him and he almost think he himself was insane. He looked straight at the replica of the Yondaime that was Naruto.

"...who are you?" Jiraiya asked timidly (almost Hinata-_**ish**_), a rather pathetic question, but still worth it anyway.

"None of you business, you pervert. What are you doing anyway? Take a look at the female bathhouse? Are you having a death wish?"

"It was called research, brat!" Jiraiya said with annoyed expression.

Naruto furrowed his brow. "Research, old man?" He asked with suspicious fury glint in his eyes. "I called this an improper action towards the opposite gender."

Jiraiya sweated. He could felt it. The danger aura the boy has released. Although, why he afraid to such a little boy? He was by no means a coward. He was one of the Sannin members after all.

"What is your problem, kid? You acting like your girlfriend were in there," Jiraiya pointed to the female bathhouse.

"You could say that," Naruto gave Jiraiya an uneasy smile. "Now, could you remove your hands from the holes?"

"Y-yes," Jiraiya slowly removed his hands. He still wanted to peek at the bathhouse, but...well; he couldn't if the boy interferes anyway.

"Good. Enjoy your vacation here then," Naruto closed his eyes with intent to leave the old pervert. Before that, he touch the holes and make the wood wall permanently closed— I mean, permanently couldn't be destroyed, by perverts or enemies.

"Wait!" Jiraiya said. Naruto stopped at his track. "Who are you?"

Without looking back, Naruto answered with a pride in his tone.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

With that, he left the man bathhouse, and the speechless, mouth open, toad sennin, Jiraiya. He even not noticed that he couldn't even make holes on the wood wall because of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"That was fast," Kushina stared at Naruto. "Are you sure you wash your hair just like I wanted?"

Naruto nodded in confirm, too tired to talk on his own.

"Well, then, lets continue your tor- I mean training!"

Naruto was sure that Kushina almost said torture...but quickly switched to training. Yeah, she was a slippery girl...

**Day 26, 5 days to go**

"Naruto~! Raise, raise!" Kushina stormed in Naruto's room. "You have a history test—"

Kushina paused and stared hard at everything that was Naruto's bedroom. Kushina's eyebrow twitched. She was welcoming with unbelievable sights of Naruto's room. Trash were everywhere, and stink bugs is on the ceiling and the floor.

How could Naruto let his own room in this mess?!

Kushina eyebrow twitched, "NARUTOOOO!" Kushina yelled with her hair split into nine, like the Kyuubi tails. She was _**very**_ pissed.

The shouts has waking Naruto up. He sits and gaze at Kushina, still dazed.

"Kushina? What are you doing here...?"

Kushina wore her sweet smile.

"Why are your room like a...TRASH BIN AND A BUG JUNGLE?!" She shouted with raised fist. Naruto quirked one eyebrow at Kushina's weird statement of his room (of course it was weird; he just woke up from his sleep!).

"What?" Naruto rubbed his eyes. His yes wondering around his bedroom, and indeed, the bedroom was a mess. "I didn't even notice it myself..."

Kushina wore her uneasy smile, "How you could even not noticed it?! I noticed it the first time I came to, came to this stink and unsleepable bedroom!" She said while pointing at Naruto sleepy face.

"Unsleepable is not even a word, Kushina," Naruto said in lectured tone. Kushina didn't even acknowledge it.

"You HAVE to clean this! ALL of this mess!" Kushina demanded. All she cares was clean, clean, and clean the stink and unsleepable bedroom; she might add the trash bedroom on her sentences.

"Can we wait?" Naruto pleaded with tired puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No means no. Do it now or you will regret it," Kushina said sternly.

Naruto quickly got up from his bed and mumbled something like 'you acting like Iruka-sensei', which if Kushina had heard it, Naruto life span maybe will shortening by now.

Kushina snorted in disgust when she sees a stack full of cup ramen. She likes the food, but not in this level of like. Naruto certainly had to try her homemade cooking alright.

After thirty minutes, Naruto done his job (or rather done the demand he received from Kushina) and sighed out in relief.


End file.
